Mew Mew Power: Apprentice
Mew Mew Power: Apprentice Apprentice is a next generation Mew Project fanfiction, set about about four years after the Canon storyline. When a new threat arises in the form of a corrupt Mew experiment, the Mew Mews once again return to battle. There's only one problem. The original Mew Project was flawed. Over time, the Red Data animal DNA the Mews were injected with deteriorates and loses its power. Time is running out on the Mews' powers, so the time has come to found a new Mew team: The Apprentice Mew Project! The purpose of the Apprentice Project is simple. Find five new Mews to fight against the Invasive Mews while the scientists try to figure out how to fix the degrading genes in the original Mews. Each of the original Mews will take on an apprentice so to speak, and teach them all they know about defending the Earth, training them up to be the next generation of Mew Mews. Invasive Mew Mews When the flaw was discovered in the original Mew Project, the project scientists set out to create a new kind of Mew. Using the DNA of invasive species, they hoped the new Mews would be able to utilize the powerful survival instincts of the invasive animals. However, the DNA used was corrupted, and the new instincts were too much for the new girls to handle. Overpowered by the instincts of invasive species, the corrupt Mews succumbed to the wild and now seek to take over as much territory as possible, choking out any competitors for survival. As a result of the invasive animal DNA, the Mews have far more animal instinct than other Mews. Their Mew Marks manifest as scratches or bite marks of the invasive species. Characters Main *'Gwen Sawyer' Gwen is a carefree tomboy who loves to laugh and be with people. The first Mew to be introduced, Gwen is part of the main group of protagonists in the story and the self appointed "leader" of the new Mew apprentices. She's spunky, laid back, and a real social butterfly with a keen sense of justice. Gwen is Zoey Hanson's apprentice and is infused with the genes of the Numbat. *'Pheobe Jones' A quiet girl with a compassionate heart, Pheobe is one of the main protagonists in the series and the second Mew to be introduced. She's soft-spoken and keeps to herself, but she has a strong sense of self worth and a love for animals. She was ecstatic to learn that she'd become a Mew Mew, and is the most enthusiastic one on the team. Pheobe is apprentice to Renée Roberts, and is infused with the Black Rhinoceros. *'Danielle Worthington' Danielle is a very intelligent girl, with a snappy personality and a sharp tongue. She is a hard worker who likes to be right, and can be a bit of a know-it-all. Dani is very competitive, and has a bit of a rivalry with her mentor, Corina. She is the fourth Mew to be introduced in the series, as well as one of the main protagonists. Danielle is infused with the Grévy's Zebra and is apprentice to Corina Bucksworth. *'Antonia Lindberg' Antonia Lindberg is Swedish figure skater with the DNA of the Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur. She's a quiet, flighty girl who often comes across as cold or antisocial because she doesn't feel comfortable speaking English. She has an optimistic view about things and is the only Mew to find Keo the least bit charming. She is Bridgette Verdant's apprentice and is the fifth Mew introduced. *'Kanya Morris' Supporting *'Gabriel Newman' *'Ronnie McIntosh' *'Beatrice Whitecourt' *'Zoey Hanson' *'Corina Bucksworth' *'Bridgette Verdant' *'Kikki Benjamin' *'Renée Roberts' *'Mini-Mew' *'Keo' Minor *'Wesley J. Coolridge III' *'Elliot Grant ' The Invasive Mew Mews Fun fact: Each of the villains' animal species were hand picked from the global top 100 invasive species list. *'Stephanie Mitchell' One of the co-leaders of the Invasive Mews, Stephanie Mitchell is a confident, bold, tricky girl who likes to win. Stephanie is a natural leader, but her over-confidence could be her downfall. She has the genes of the Common Myna and is the first Invasive Mew to be introduced, along with Tiffany Bell. *'Tiffany Bell' Tiffany Bell is co-leader of the Invasive Mews and is introduced at the same time as Stephanie Mitchell. Tiffany is loud, hyper, and surprisingly cheerful and upbeat. She's a little slow on the uptake, but she can be quite clever. She is infused with the DNA of the Crab-eating Macaque. *'Diana Wright' Diana Wright is a sickly, frail girl who signed onto the Mew Project as an attempt to be cured. Despite her illness, she is very nimble and quite cunning and is shown to be quite the formidable foe. Diana is the third Invasive Mew to be introduced and has the DNA of the Brush-tailed Possum. *'Kaitlyn DeNero' Kaitlyn DeNero is infused with the genes of the Nile Perch. She is an intelligent, calculating person and a bit of a narcissist. She loves all things to do with science, which is why she signed up for the Mew Project. She is the fourth Invasive Mew to be introduced. *'April Vance' April Vance is a pushy young girl who bullied her friend, Esmee, into becoming a Mew with her. She is infused with the Brown Tree Snake and is the fifth Mew that is introduced, along with Esmee Foster. *'Esmee Foster' Chapters See here for chapter hub. Category:Stories Category:Sammy Mouse's Things Category:Mew Mew Power: Apprentice Category:Story Hubs Category:Spin-Offs